


有人花300万委托我对恶魔跳扭胯舞

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ND暗示, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 一个沙雕，工口，猎奇，又甜蜜的故事





	有人花300万委托我对恶魔跳扭胯舞

事情已经过去好几周了，尼禄偶尔会去但丁的事务所看看。那天他把车停在门口，恶魔手臂举着趁超市大促买的麦片卷纸，人类的手开门。结果一进门看到两个老东西在桌子上做活塞运动，他差点被嘴里的饼干呛死。

“我接到个新活儿。”  
“咳咳，什么……喂！但丁你先把裤子穿上！”尼禄咳了一会才缓过来，瞟了一眼衣衫完整的维吉尔，那个所谓的父亲，走到一边拿起麦片端详，完全没有加入谈话的意思。  
“放心，这单要是成了，以后请你吃饭都没问题。”  
“哦，这么好？”  
“是啊！我刚回来就看到莫里森的电报。有人出价三百万红魂石雇佣我！换成现金好大一笔钱。”  
“……怎么听着不靠谱……这么多钱雇你干什么？不会是看上你的屁股了吧？”  
“当然不是……”但丁眼神闪烁。  
“哼嗯……”尼禄皱眉，“对了，你们怎么从魔界回来的？”  
“这个嘛。”但丁含糊其辞。  
就在这时，尼禄眼睁睁看着他爹把一把麦片放到嘴里，他到底有多饿还是完全没常识！真是一对混蛋兄弟！

恶魔聚集的地方果然还得是魔界，所以但丁拜托他老哥给他开个门，并答应分他报酬金。随便找了个恶魔巢穴，但丁准备开始任务。  
“只要按下这个键就好了么？”  
但丁对高科技有点苦手。委托人告诉他在开始前把摄像机器设置好，如何如何就能录像和远程直播。  
他只要对着恶魔跳扭胯舞就可以了。  
是的。扭胯舞。  
对于一个没钱交水电费的人，有人花300万让他对恶魔跳舞这生意简直不要太好！  
就是，有一点点尴尬。  
但丁承认自己风骚，不是，风流倜傥。战斗时向恶魔挑衅是家常便饭。但如此刻意，还要被人反复观看，真有点放不开。  
不过为了钱，有什么的呢。  
几只恶魔聚过来，但丁慢慢扭动起身体。  
“来吧宝贝，一会把你们都杀光。”  
恶魔逐渐靠近，但丁身体摆动的幅度也随之变大，他高高举起双手，随着节奏落下，伸出食指指向恶魔。  
“来跟我一起热舞吧！”  
但丁腰和屁股扭得更好看了，给他一根钢管，他能舞动全场。

从恶魔视角来看，这一幕是这样的。  
“人类在做什么？”  
“人类在跳求偶舞。”  
“人类在向我们求欢。”  
“人类只有两条腿，长得好奇怪。”  
“但是人类很美味。”  
“人类要为我们生孩子。”  
恶魔一拥而上，把人类摁倒在地，尖利的前爪刺入人类的手腕脚腕，分泌出麻痹神经让猎物乖乖雌伏交配的毒液。  
背景是人类的喋喋不休:“哦，好疼啊……委托人，我现在可以攻击了么？什么？还不行，可是再多几分钟我就要被怪物轮奸了……见鬼他们开始喷粘液腐蚀我的衣服，臭死了……我说委托人你不要发出变态诡异的笑声好么？！……我现在真的动不了了！维吉尔的你要看戏看到什么时候来帮我一把！做梦！我才不要求你！……啊啊啊怪物的老二戳到我的脸了！求你了维吉尔！”

 

尼禄接到但丁的电话简直快疯了，混蛋叔叔竟然说需要他！但丁需要他！为这一句话尼禄一路狂踩油门赶到事务所，车都差点报废。下车看到维吉尔抱着阎魔刀坐在门口台阶上，但丁头枕在他膝盖上躺着。  
如果不是亲爱的叔叔一身白浊，画面还挺温馨的。  
“这他妈到底怎么回事！！”  
“这不是明摆着么？我要洗澡，停水停电，借你房车浴室一用。”  
“他被发情的恶魔袭击了。”维吉尔语气不带一丝波澜，吐槽弟弟是人生一大乐趣，不会错过任何机会。  
“哈？！”  
“才不是呢……就是那个委托啦，300万那个。委托人让我对魔物跳舞，跳了一遍还不行，每次我要出手，委托人都让我再等等，然后怪物们就突然发情了……”  
“所以你为了钱连屁股都可以卖？！”  
“别这么说嘛，我是没动，但是维吉尔帮我把怪砍了，合作无间。”  
“别忘了我们说好的，我有分成。”维吉尔冷冷提醒。  
“好好好是是是。真不知道你要钱做什么。还有你可真够混蛋的，就在旁边看着，非要我求你你才来救我……”但丁摇摇晃晃起身，似乎有点虚弱，他对目瞪口呆的尼禄说道，“那么亲爱的侄子，现在我可以去洗澡了么？你也看到了，怪物喷了我一身，我现在又脏又累又虚，很想洗个澡睡觉。”

已经两个小时了，逼仄的空间里充斥着尴尬。  
但丁在房车小床上休息，代谢毒液让他消耗了不少魔力，睡得很沉，呼吸意外的轻。跟着来的妮可刚接了一个订单，在工作室埋头设计着什么，戴着降噪耳机也安静得很。  
只剩维吉尔和尼禄两个，中间隔着一张小桌，却像身处不同次元，连阎魔刀都没法切开。年轻的斯巴达一直在鼓弄机器手，他老爸则努力想打破沉默。  
维吉尔从来都不是主动的那个。但是这次，他一定要跟尼禄搞好关系。  
当然啦，维吉尔一开始也没这个想法，依然不失傲娇boss风度。等着尼禄哭着扑到他怀里，向他寻求缺失的父爱。  
可惜很快维吉尔发现尼禄不愧是亲儿子，脾气又臭又硬，心里明明想着同一件事，就是等着对方先开口。  
有个儿子也许不是什么坏事，说不定能得到更多抛瓦。而且，尼禄和但丁的关系显然更好。如果但丁以后找茬，表示谁跟尼禄关系好谁赢，那怎么可以。  
所以一定要让尼禄更喜欢自己才行，所以就一定要说点什么。  
说点什么，维吉尔，你能做到的，V都可以跟尼禄正常交流，你也可以。  
维吉尔鼓励着自己，终于，他开口了。  
“但丁是你妈。”

接下来维吉尔用最简略的话解释了尼禄是怎么来的又是怎么被丢掉的。不管怎么说，维吉尔觉得自己赢了，虽然没有让尼禄更喜欢自己，但肯定成功让尼禄讨厌但丁了。那小鬼一会看看维吉尔，一会看看但丁，视线最终定在昏睡中的男人身上，嘴唇颤抖，脏话呼之欲出，最后疯了似的冲了出去再没回来。  
维吉尔，得一分，漂亮。

几天后。事务所。  
“尼禄最近好像有点奇怪。”  
“是么。”维吉尔声音毫无起伏，冷冷的一如往常。  
“嘿，怎么说也是你儿子，关心他一下好不好。”  
“那个回头再说，我有东西要给你。”  
有东西给我？没听错吧？但丁惊讶地从杂志里抬起头，正对上维吉尔的视线。他愣了一下，然后本能接住抛过来的东西。  
但丁打开手掌，看到一枚银色的骷髅戒指，设计风格颇为摇滚，还带着一点蓝色花纹。  
“戴上。”  
但丁一下就被这枚戒指击中了，以至于听到老哥的命令想也没想就戴在中指上。张扬华丽的戒指真的很适合他，戴在手上更好看了。  
“这是……”  
“维吉尔所有物的标志。”  
“啊？”  
“父亲送了母亲一枚戒指。我送了你一枚，所以你是我的。”  
“等等。维吉尔。等等。”  
但丁翻了个白眼，试图摘下戒指，结果那玩意就跟长在手上似的，一动不动。  
“别费力气了，用我的鳞片做的。只要我活着就别想摘。”  
但丁震惊了，动作一下僵住。  
“是……哪里……”  
“尾巴，三片。”  
这下但丁彻底松了劲，无奈地垂下肩膀，他竟然觉得有点感动，还有……一丝甜蜜？  
“我找那女人做的，用你给我的钱。”  
但丁脑补了一下，他哥拿阎魔刀切尾巴，把带血的鳞片丢给妮可。大概那女人会很兴奋吧，不知道她敢不敢跟维吉尔漫天要价。但是老哥，钱不是这么花的啊！  
“那……切了还能长出来吗？”  
“大概不能了。”  
满口胡言！但丁才不信，就还是有一点点心疼，这个傻哥……  
“谢，谢啦……搞得我也得送你点什么了……”  
“好。你要切哪里？”  
nooooooooooooooooo！


End file.
